Griffin's Flight
by thecallingrule
Summary: Griffin is a psychic! She has agents chasing her! She doesn't know who they are! She doesn't even know she's Psychic!
1. Guns

I am not the owner of the Matrix (unfortunately!) That would be the directors or The Architect! I also want to thank my friend Jack who helped tidy up this story (he made me promise to put his website up in return) so here it is  
  
  
  
'I sat here...' I thought to myself. 'I've been here before, it was only a few minutes ago. That car just sped past soaking me with that puddle. What's happening?'  
  
Suddenly men started sprinting towards me. One of them putting his hand inside his jacket, (a dark black suit) and out came a silver shiny object I knew exactly what it was.  
  
"GUN!"  
  
I yelled to warn the people all around me. These people didn't die a few minutes ago!  
  
"GUN! EVERYBODY HIDE! MOVE YOU IDIOTS!"  
  
I noticed that old man; the one who I'd just lent my bus fair to when he was getting on the bus, just when he got on the bus, his head had started bubbling, it was like a chick coming out of an egg, another person just like the men behind me was hatching out of his head!  
  
I screamed and punched the new head, the transformation seemed to slow down a little bit. The man with the gun fired, I dodged feeling the ripples of the bullet going past.  
  
I was suddenly aware of all the phone calls, radios and mobiles talking about normal life, 'It's just the adrenaline!' I thought, 'But I have to get out of here!'  
  
Just then out of all the phones, radios and mobiles I heard one single sentence: "Roll left Griffin!"  
  
I decided to trust that person, I could believe someone who knew me well enough to know my nickname was trustworthy!!  
  
I rolled left just as a bullet shot over my right shoulder.  
  
The phone line I'd gripped was clearer I must be getting closer.  
  
"STOP GRIFFIN!!!" the voice yelled I stopped feet skidding, I just managed not to fall over!  
  
A bullet whizzed through the place where I would have been if I hadn't stopped! That was way to close!  
  
"Now run to that phone box over there answer it NOW!"  
  
I ran over I felt the ripples of the bullets without seeing them. I knew they were close but they all missed me all I had to do was concentrate on dodging them! The phone was 10 metres away.  
  
Now 9.  
  
8.  
  
6.  
  
5.  
  
4,  
  
3.  
  
2.the phone was ringing.  
  
1.I held my hand out and pulled the phone to my ear.  
  
The world around me dissolved.... 


	2. Prison?

"Hello?" I called into the silence... I was in darkness... Blindness... I couldn't see a thing!  
  
"Is anybody there?" I yelled... No reply came...  
  
"The joke's over! It was all one big stunt! The guys with guns and the voices in my head! It was... really." I called trying to convince myself... it wasn't working; I knew what happened was real. It wasn't a dream... although I wished it were!  
  
I drove all the thoughts of what had happened before so that I could concentrate on getting out of here... wherever 'here' was...  
  
"HEL..." I started to yell again just as a door ahead of me opened, beams of light going through the gap. Light! Yes! Signs of life!  
  
"Who's there?" I called cautiously, I didn't know if I could trust the person who had opened it... There was no reply like before... I hadn't expected one.  
  
I sprinted towards the opening...  
  
"Please don't shut! Please!"  
  
As if the person had heard my wishes the door slammed shut in my face sending me flying into an object... the wall...  
  
"ARGH" I cried as pain shattered through me... I got up quickly and ran in the direction that I thought the door was in... BANG  
  
I decided that this wasn't the door but it would do. I started to pound on the object that I'd ran into and yelled "LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" at the same time... a pretty noisy combination!  
  
' Hope someone would come and let me out of this... prison?' the thought startled me... prison... a place with no easy escape!  
  
I realised that I'd stopped banging and yelling... it was totally silent... I couldn't even hear myself breathing...  
  
"Am I dead?" I whispered to myself... I didn't know the answer...  
  
I turned and ran in the opposite direction to the wall I'd been hitting... My feet hit empty space...  
  
"ARGH!!!" I yelled in shock... I fell down into the emptiness that I'd just walked into...  
  
Piercing light hit my eyes, blinding me... I felt myself land in a heap from wherever I'd come from...  
  
"No" I murmured quietly... "I'm not dead... just in a lot of pain..." 


	3. Voices

I groaned... pain throbbed through me... I heard sounds all around me... and inside my head...  
  
"Hiya! You still coming tonight?"  
  
"I'd like to make an appointment please..."  
  
"Long time no see!"  
  
"I have got the perfect headline!"  
  
Thousands of voices were talking in my ears.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as pain blazed in my head.  
  
"Griffin?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, my hand went to hit it.. maybe it was the source of the voices! "Troy! Get over here now! What's wrong with her? Oww!" I'd grabbed hold of the hand on my shoulder and was nipping it with all my strength, another hand grabbed mine pressing the tendons in my wrist making me release the voices hand... I turned on the person called Troy scratching their hands, trying to make the pain in my head stop! "Griffin! Calm down!" a voice whispered soothingly into my ears. "Tell me what's the matter." The voice sounded trust worthy... "The voices inside my head!" I croaked, pain still blazing through my body. "They wont leave me alone! They're not even talking to me! But they wont stop!" "I will help you Griffin, but you've got to trust us and stop trying to rip our hands apart!" I stopped instantly, I'd do anything to get rid of the pain! "Good well done Griffin... I have to go somewhere now... but don't worry I'll be back in seconds! Omega will look after you!" I heard someone run out of the room.  
  
The voices came back... but they were different now... "Theta! Can you and Tau get me online and into Griffin's head?" I panicked at that! Some one inside my head!! I tried to create barriers to keep anybody from coming inside...  
  
"TROY! WE GOT A PROBLEM!"  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"She knows what we're doing! She's put up her barriers!"  
  
"WHAT! SHE'S ONLY BEEN HERE 3HOURS AND SHE KNOWS HOW TO DO THAT! Tau that's impossible!"  
  
"I know... but this is Griffin... she's different..."  
  
"Different... How?"  
  
"It's like... she's got a link with The Matrix..."  
  
... 'The Matrix... That's what I've been searching for....  
  
"Tau! We'll talk about this later! But we have to focus on Griffin now! If we loose her, we'll never find anything like her again!"  
  
"So... Troy" Came another voice in my head "How exactly do we bypass the barriers?"  
  
"Well how would you bypass the firewalls on a computer?"  
  
"Oh right! See what you mean! You'd better ring Omega though and warn her... Griffin, from what I've seen of her in The Matrix, will not be pleased!"  
  
My eyes were starting to clear from the blindness; I looked up and saw a woman with cropped copper hair and vivid green eyes. "Are you Omega?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Hey Griffin! Welcome to the real world! Yes I am Omega... I'm surprised you remembered with all the things that have been happening!"  
  
"How do you know my name?" I asked quietly. "Well my nickname anyways."  
  
"Oh I know loads about you Griffin, least of all your nickname! Well that was quite interesting actually! Is it true that you hiss like a Griffin when something makes you jump?"  
  
I groaned, that was something between my friends and me! I didn't know if Omega was a friend yet... although she seemed quite nice...  
  
"Yeah it's true but.... ARGH GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I felt a something scratch my thoughts  
  
Some one pressed down on my shoulders "Griffin! We're trying to help you stop the voices!"  
  
The voices suddenly stopped....  
  
"How did you do that?" I asked shocked, the pain in my head gone  
  
"Finally!" Omega groaned  
  
"Troy will explain" was the reply.  
  
I sighed, " Tell me where I am then!"  
  
"erm... your on the ship A'Tiluta our location is.... Let me see... Nor-Nor-East... under London Bridge... I think... It is the year 2564... approximately any ways... and you Griffin have been living in a dream world called The Matrix."  
  
"No wonder I feel ill! I always get seasick!"  
  
Omega laughed knowingly  
  
"And what is the Matrix exactly... I know it's what I've been searching for but I don't know what it is..."  
  
"The Matrix is a computer program prison..."  
  
"What like the Dark Room?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Darkroom... That was the place where I was before I landed in a heap on the floor of the... Atili did you say? Some body kept on shutting the entrance to it... I don't know how I got there... and I don't know how I got out..."  
  
"You were here before you fell off your bed Griffin..." Was Omega's puzzled reply "I've never heard of the Darkroom before though... I'll ask Troy when he comes... Oh here he is! Troy have you heard of The Dark Room?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
I found myself repeating what had just been said...  
  
"It was like a prison... really weird.. kind of cold and dark... I hated it there..."  
  
"Griffin... when you left the matrix... did you here voices in your head?"  
  
"Yeah... but I thought it was just adrenalin! And how did you know about the voices?"  
  
"Were they the same voices that you heard just before?"  
  
I thought for a second... "Yes... but the ones I heard just now were more intense and painful"  
  
There was a moment's silence....  
  
"Griffin... have you ever considered that you could be a psychic?" 


End file.
